


Hope of Morning

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Riverdale Drabbles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Mental Instability, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: A drabble in where Polly wonders about her younger sister's mental wellbeing.





	Hope of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble, and while I don't usually post fics this short, I wanted to contribute something to this fandom. (Admittedly, I'm working on a oneshot for Cheryl that is already over 1k words, but who knows when that will be posted.)

Coopers were masters at pretending to be flawless; it's engraved into their DNA. They have to be picture perfect, and that really wears down a kid.

Polly knew that Betty was different. She knew that when her younger sister would come back from school with burning red marks on her palms.

"Accident." That's what Betty mumbles whenever she asked where those faded scars came from. It was a blunt and uncaring answer, but it was all she got.

Their parents acted like they didn't notice, or maybe they really didn't. After all, they are usually oblivious to any other problem that their children face.

They are both getting older and colder; slowly becoming just like their parents. Betty's condition is just getting worse, and Polly seeks shelter in a red haired boy.

(Years later that boy will dead, and Polly's were-abouts would be unknown. Betty will be surrounded by people with their own deadly demons.)


End file.
